Crippling Ice: Waiting to Die
Such lovely suspense. Chapter 1- Ambush- Nightsong “Over here. Thistletail! Right here!” Nightsong sighed. Thistletail wasn’t that great at listening. The rest of the cats were squeezing into the bush, but Thistletail just stood in the clearing, stumbling around muttering. “Guys? Where’d you go?” Thistletail looked around. Nightsong stuck her head out of the bush. “We’re right here, mouse-brain! You’re wasting time!” Thistletail turned towards her and squeezed in. “See that tree, that’s where they’re holding the cats. We have to go now.” They other four looked at her and nodded. “On my signal, we attack. Spread to bushes around the tree, and when I jump out, wait until Iceleaf- the white one- sees me, then attack.” The cats dispersed. Nightsong jumped out and ran to the tree, where, sure enough, she found an opening with four cats inside. Iceleaf, Leopardspot, Fireclaw, and... Where’s Skypaw? Nightsong looked closer. It was hard to see in the darkness. Leopardspot had an injured leg, Fireclaw was standing protectively over her, but he was staring in horror at Iceleaf. Nightsong followed his gaze and saw Iceleaf, poised to strike at Skypaw’s throat. She saw Leopardspot look up, then croak: “Nightsong…” Fireclaw looked up, as did Iceleaf, and stared at her. Nightsong bared her teeth and hissed at Iceleaf. “Don’t attack her, or she’ll kill Skypaw!” Fireclaw warned. “And if she doesn’t move, I’ll kill her.” A voice echoed from behind them. Nightsong spun around and faced Longclaw. Chapter 2- Held- Skypaw Skypaw looked out from underneath Iceleaf. Nightsong was looking at Longclaw, Longclaw was looking at Iceleaf, and Iceleaf was looking at Fireclaw, her eyes challenging him to do something. "Nightsong, Fireclaw, do something! Somebody has to die!" Skypaw called. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Iceleaf hissed. Fireclaw looked panicked. "Nightsong, you attack Longclaw, I'll attack Iceleaf." Iceleaf looked at Fireclaw, her eyes glimmering. "I dare you to try." "What about Skypaw?" Nightsong blurted out. "She can fight for herself." Fireclaw gritted his teeth, there was strong regret in his voice. Leopardspot looked up. "The prophecy... what do I do, Fireclaw?" "Don't get killed." "But I have to turn the-" Leopardspot protested, but Nightsong jumped at Longclaw, and Fireclaw jumped at Iceleaf. The last thing Skypaw saw was four more warriors running into the tree with a battle cry, then a jolt of pain shot through her neck and she was plunged into darkness. (Author's note: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM! XD) Chapter 3- Final Battle- Leopardspot "Skypaw! No!" Leopardspot cried out, but her voice was lost in the sounds of battle. She felt so helpless, knowing she was meant to do something, yet simply lying her on her own. It was six on two,but Iceleaf and Longclaw were definately holding their own. A few other Riverclan cats had followed Longclaw back and came running into the tree, turning the battle. Leopardspot tried to get up, at least to the point where she could crawl, or walk with her injured paw held in the air. She tried to lift it, but she couldn't control it. It was a dead weight. By now the fight had moved outside the tree. Leopardspot looked to the sky and saw the it had turned a light purple, preparing for morning. Dawn patrols would be out soon. Leopardspot scanned the battle, and saw Ravenpelt and Nightsong locked in battle with another Riverclan cat, Runningstorm and Bramblefur were fighting Longclaw, and Fireclaw was snapping at Iceleaf. Fireclaw and Iceleaf were the only ones still in the tree. Iceleaf backed up, then threw herself at Fireclaw like a gust of wind. Fireclaw withstood the attack, trying to fend her off, but she kept coming at him again and again. Each time Fireclaw seemed to get weaker and weaker. Wait, this is just like my dream! ''Leopardspot realized now was the time she was to fulfill her part in the prophecy. She dragged her paw along the ground and limped around the perimeter of the tree, waiting for the right time. I need a plan. No, there is no time for plans. I need to fight now.'' Leopardspot saw Iceleaf back up again. She watched carefully, and when Iceleaf threw herself at Fireclaw again, Leopardspot dived underneath Iceleaf, tripping her. Iceleaf glared at her, but Leopardspot's leg had started producing excruciating pain. "Why, you pitiful, little-" Fireclaw dived at Iceleaf before she had time to finish. He ripped at her. After what seemed like endless tearing of flesh and spattering of blood, Fireclaw stepped back to reveal the limp body of Iceleaf. The battle had stopped around them. "You killed her." Longclaw gasped. "No. It can't be. She's been killed." He gave Fireclaw a scorching glare. "I will kill her killer. I will avenge Iceleaf. I loved her." He launched himself at Fireclaw. There was no hope for him. Fireclaw was exhausted. He fought back feebly, but Longclaw easily overpowered him. Longclaw let out a purr as Fireclaw's body fell. The battle erupted again, but Leopardspot didn't see the rest. She closed her eyes and didn't open them again for awhile. Epilogue Leopardspot's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, good, you're awake." Blackleaf looked her over. "If you want, you can sit outside the den. Thornstar is about to make a speech." Leopardspot flexed her arm. It had been properly set, thanks to Blackleaf, who was back to normal, save a few physical and emotional scars he would bear the rest of his life, along with Leopardspot. "Thunderclan has been deal a great loss!" Thornstar's voice echoed around the clearing. "We mourn Fireclaw and Skypaw, and we wish them good hunting in Starclan." With that, he dipped his head, but not before Leopardspot. She had dipped her head as soon as he said Fireclaw's name. "Yes, Fireclaw. Have good hunting in Starclan. I will never forget you." Leopardspot promised herself, then padded back to the medicine cat den. (Well, that was an unexpected turn of events. I just completely ruined the idea for a second series about Leopardspot and Fireclaw I had. Oh well.) Category:Fan Fictions